


New Rules

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Playlist-A Bucky Barnes Anthology [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Sam tries to convince Bucky to cut Brock out. For good this time. But Brock has other ideas and Steve decides to step in
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Playlist-A Bucky Barnes Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains an abusive relationship, though not very detailed. It also contains a scene where Bucky gets ambushed in the store. Please do not read if this will trigger you.

_One: Don't pick up the phone_

_You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone_

_Two: Don't let him in_

_You'll have to kick him out again_

_Three: Don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

_And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him_

_-_ **New Rules** _Dua Lipa_

Bucky’s phone lit up with a text, eliciting a groan.

“Is that Brock again?” Sam chimed in from his spot on the opposite couch.

Bucky leaned from his perch in the chair to check.

“Yup.” _Sigh._ “He wants to talk.”

“Don’t do it, man. He’ll just draw you back in like last time.”

“But maybe he means it this time.”

“Or maybe you’re an idiot. He didn’t mean it last time. Or the time before that. Or the time before that. Come on, dude. When are you gonna learn? He’s probably drunk. You’re gonna give him another chance, and in a month, he’ll be back on his bullshit and you’ll go back to moping and blaming yourself.” Sam was trying to read Bucky’s expression.

“What if we just stay friends?” Sam snatched Bucky’s phone off the coffee table in response to Bucky’s question.

“No. See this? This is a booty call. And you’ll sleep with the dickbag, end up under his spell, and the cycle repeats. I’m texting Steve. Let’s see what he has to say about this.”

“NO! Don’t! I may have forgotten to tell him that Brock keeps texting me.” Bucky hid his face behind his curtain of hair.

“Okay, I’m definitely talking to Steve about this. After I block Brock. Maybe if you won’t listen to me, you’ll listen to him.” Bucky watched in horror as Sam took a picture of Brock’s messages with his own phone before sending them to Steve. A few more tasks on Bucky’s phone and Sam threw it back to Bucky. “There. Maybe now we can fix this.”

This was Bucky’s worst nightmare. He never told Steve how bad it got with Brock. The arguments that turned into brawls, the purposeful triggering of his PTSD, the control. He didn’t want Steve to see him so weak. The only person who really knew how bad it was, was Sam. Sam had patched him up after a particularly nasty fight, allowing him to move into the empty room in his apartment. He could see Sam still typing away, probably divulging his shame to the one person Bucky was afraid would hate him for it. 

~◆~◆~

A few days later, Sam and Bucky decided it was time to go grocery shopping. Bucky had wandered down the cereal aisle while Sam went to look for the paper plates.

“Hey there, Buckaroo.” Bucky jumped. Turning, he found himself nose to nose with Brock, his heart dropping as his breathing increased.

“I told you I wanted to talk, so why am I blocked, huh?” Bucky found himself pinned to the shelf. “I tried to play nice and this is how you treat me? You should know by now that it doesn’t pay to snub me like this.” Brock's free hand was closing around Bucky’s throat. “Guess I need to remind you-”

“Bucky!” Sam could be heard an aisle or two over.

“This isn’t over,” Brock snarled before turning heel and walking away, leaving Bucky frozen against the boxes of cereal behind him.

“Dude, there you are? Couldn’t you hear me calling you, why didn’t you-” Sam stopped in front of Bucky, his brow furrowed and head tilted. “Hey, you okay?”

All Bucky could do was shake his head. Sam lead Bucky back out to the car, leaving the cart full of groceries right there in the middle of the aisle.

~◆~◆~

Bucky woke up and could hear Sam’s voice in the other room.

“Yeah, man. I’m sure it was Rumlow. You should see the bruise on Bucky’s neck. No, I don’t know how he knew we were at the store. He hasn’t said anything since we left. He’s in bed right now. Alright. Yeah, I’ll let you know how he’s doing tomorrow.” The apartment was silent again.

~◆~◆~

It had been two weeks since the grocery store incident. Bucky hadn’t heard from Brock again. And when he saw the man, Brock - who looked like he had gone 5 rounds with a prizefighter - would turn and walk the opposite direction. Bucky suspected Sam and Steve had something to do with the marks on Brock’s face, but he never asked. He was too wrapped up in his own head, trying to get back to normal. 

Sam stuck his head into Bucky’s room.

“Hey, I’m gonna turn on mindless crap TV on Netflix, so you should come out of hiding and join me.” 

The friends sat there, some crime series playing in the background as they piddled around on their phones.

“You doing alright? After what happened at the store, I mean.” Sam set his phone down and looked Bucky in the eyes.

“I just. I keep thinking about Brock. I don’t understand why. Why he would do that, or why, after all that, I still wanna text him.”

“He did all that because he’s an asshole who doesn’t give two shits about anyone but himself. And I don’t know why you still wanna go back to him, but I do know you deserve better.”

Bucky dropped Sam’s gaze, hiding behind his hair. 

“But no one will want me.” The whisper held the weight of all the self-doubt Bucky had been holding in.

“That’s bullshit, Barnes. I know of at least one decent guy who would kill for a chance with you.”

“You’re messing with me. Who could possibly want me, especially now?”

“How about the one guy who’s been there for you through all of this, who confronted that monster for you, to protect you.” 

Bucky looked up, confused.

“I thought you were straight?”

“Not me, you idiot. _Steve!”_

“Steve?”

“Yes, Steve. He’s been giving you puppy dog eyes for years now. Why do you think it didn’t work with Peggy? Because he wanted someone else.”

“That’s why they broke up?”

"Jesus H. Christ, you can be dense. Yes!”

“He never said anything...” Bucky’s voice trailed.

“Of course he didn’t. He didn’t want to get in the way of whatever you and Brock were in the beginning. And he didn’t want to make things worse for you when it got bad. Didn’t feel like it was his place to say anything when you were in a relationship.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. By the way, I think now would be a good time to tell you that Steve in on his way over with lunch.”

“What?!” Bucky shot up. “You can’t just spring this news on me, then tell me he’s on his way over!”

“Can and did.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam let Steve in, who was carrying sandwiches for everyone.

“Thanks for the food, but I grab and run. I’ll see you two later,” and Sam was out the door. Steve just shrugged before handing Bucky his food.

The two friends sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, watching a show about bedroom antics sending people to the ER. 

It didn’t take long for laughter to fill the apartment at the ridiculous scenarios. At some point, they ended up back on the couch.

“Hey, thank you for helping with Brock.” Bucky got real somber as Steve’s face hardened for a second before softness took hold of his features.

“Of course, Buck. You don’t deserve that. He hasn’t tried to contact you again, has he?”

“No, no I haven’t heard from him since that day at the store.” Bucky let his defense mechanism kick in and was hiding behind his hair again.

“Good. I want to make sure that never happens to you again. That no one hurts you. And if they do, I want you to tell me.” Bucky looked back up at his friend. “Or Sam. You aren’t alone anymore.” Bucky finally saw what Sam had been talking about. “I’ve got you,” Steve whispered.

Bucky’s lips were on Steve, and after the initial shock wore off, Steve was kissing him back. It was gentle and kind, not asking for more than Bucky was willing to give.

As Bucky melted into Steve, the kissing became more heated, Bucky finding himself positioned over Steve. As their hips started to grind together, Bucky sat back up. 

“Bedroom,” he breathed.

As soon as they reached their destination, Bucky closed the door and, keeping his lips attached to Steve’s as much as possible, started to undress them both.

“Is this okay, baby?” Steve pulled back from Bucky, cupping his face. “We will only move as fast as you are ready for.”

“I’m ready for you, sir. And if you don’t hurry up, I’ll have to take care of myself tonight instead.” This elicited a growl from Steve.

“Bed. Now.”

“But I have a much better idea in mind, Daddy.” Bucky dropped to his knees, pulling Steve’s erection out of his pants. He looked up at Steve for permission. A curt nod was all he needed, before taking all of Steve into his mouth. Bucky flicked his tongue along the vein on the underside of Steve’s dick as he pulled back. After swirling his tongue around Steve’s circumcised head, before pushing forward all the way to Steve’s patch of hair. The addition of just a hint of teeth caused Steve to hiss and buck his hips. 

Bucky continued on in this manner until Steve pulled out of his mouth. Steve grabbed Bucky under his arm, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the bed. Steve placed Bucky on his stomach, a pillow propping his hips up.

“Now, no touching yourself, including with this pillow, understood, baby?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy,” was all Steve responded with before licking a stripe up Bucky’s crack, causing him to gasp. Steve’s tongue began to circle Bucky as Steve sucked a little. Steve continued to tease Bucky like this until he started to become disobedient, grinding into the pillow, looking for friction.

Bucky found himself being turned onto his back and watched as Steve opened the drawer on his nightstand to find what he was hunting. Cool, lube covered fingers broached Bucky, Steve prepping him for the real fun.

Once Bucky was ready, Steve lubed himself up, rolling a condom he found beside the lube, and holding Bucky’s knees to his chest, slowly began pushing into Bucky. Steve moaned while Bucky gasped. His strokes were slow and long at first. He was making sure Bucky was okay, was truly ready.

“Please, please just fuck me already.”

And that was all Steve needed to start thrusting harder, faster, trying to match his hand on Bucky’s erection to his hips. Bucky’s moans kept getting louder, completely lost in the bliss of Steve.

“Daddy!” Bucky screamed as he came, sticky hot across his chest, hitting the bottom of his chin. Steve used both hands to grab Bucky’s hips, pounding fast and erratic as he reached his own climax, spilling inside the latex he wore.

Collapsing on the bed beside Bucky, Steve was nothing but smiles. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go get some water and maybe a snack, yeah?” Steve started using Bucky’s shirt he had found on the floor to wipe the spunk off him. 

Once they had gathered themselves enough to stand, they both pulled their jeans back on and headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand, only to be met by a smirking Sam.

Bucky hoped he hadn’t been home long.

“So, it’s ‘Daddy’ now, is it?”

Both of the disheveled men blushed while telling Sam to “shut up” in unison. But they learned to be much quieter on the days Sam didn’t work.

  
  



End file.
